webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
I, Butler
I, Butler is the 7th episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 104th episode overall. Synopsis The Bears use a robot bear to help around the house, but things get tricky when they lose control of the robot. Plot The bears begin spring cleaning in their messy cave, but have a difficult time, even with the help of Roomba. Grizz proposes that the bears take a break from cleaning the cave by cleaning the shed instead. The bears discover Ice Bear's old robot parts, part of his old project "Robot Clone", which is programmed to love and destroy, as seen in the "Panda's Sneeze" episode. It is seen on the front page of the newspaper that Ice Bear is reading, that Robot Bear went on a rampage and destroyed San Francisco's buildings, but was taken down and his robotic parts were dismantled). Ice Bear fixes the robot and renames "Robot Bear" to "Butler Bear." and designs him to clean any possible mess. Butler bear identifies Ice Bear as his father and Grizz and Panda as his uncles. He then scans the room and starts cleaning. The bears are impressed with Butler Bear's performance. Butler bear scans and analyzes positive feedback and continues to clean while the bears go out to play basketball. The mailman arrives but as the bears toss the ball to him, it lands in some mud and splashes the mailman. As the mailman assures it's nothing, but butler bear identifies the mud on the mailman's shirt as a mess and uses a vacuum feature to suck the mailman's clothes off and clean them. Surprised and embarrassed, the mailman runs away. The Bears try to stop Butler bear's overeager cleaning. As Butler bear receives negative feedback, Ice Bear attempts to reprogram him but a malfunction causes Butler Bear to become aggressive and extreme in cleaning. Butler bear goes on a cleaning rampage and shoots missiles that make everything clean at first, but then begin to completely wipe clean and destroy everything, like the shed. Ice Bear and Butler bear battle, and their skills are evenly matched until Butler Bear begins to analyze Ice Bear's moves knocks him aside. Butler bear identifies the entire cave as a mess and shoots a large missile tracked onto the mess. As the missile shoots upward in the sky, the bears splash mud on Butler Bear and Ice Bear shows him a mirror. Scanning himself, the targeted missile is redirected to Butler Bear. With the missile headed back towards the bears, Ice bear claps his hands and jumps onto Roomba, grabbing Butler bear up to the sky. As Ice Bear and Butler Bear ascend higher, butler bear asks, "This is sure some mess, right father?" and claims he only wants to make him proud. Ice Bear doesn't reply and throws Butler Bear up to the sky as the missile destroys the robot. With Butler Bear destroyed, the bears finish cleaning the cave as usual, but Ice Bear rebuilds Butler bear and has him placed in a garbage yard so Butler Bear can make his father proud. Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Robot Bear * The Mailman Trivia * This is the second episode featuring Robot Bear; he was first in the episode "Panda's Sneeze". This is the first episode in which he talks. * When The Bears are cleaning, Panda sneezes several times from dust, similar to his sneeze in "Panda's Sneeze" and "Chicken and Waffles". *When Panda gets sprayed with water by Robot Bear, he finally refers to Ice Bear by his (Ice Bear's) real name and it’s the first episode he does although Celine mentioned his real name in the episode "Video Date" and his bluetooth toilet in the episode "Rooms". *As the mess is shown in Grizz's room, the broom (the lab "scientist") from the episode Crowbar Jones can be seen. Culture References * The song playing while The Bears cleaning up is a resemblance to the Coasters' "Yakety Yak". * The ending is a reference to the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Iron_Giant The Iron Giant], where a missile is also launched upwards in the sky and targeted onto the robot. To save the people on the ground below, the robot flies high into the sky and intercepts the missile in the air away from the people below. * The episode's title is a reference to the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I,_Robot_(film) I, Robot]. Errors TBA International Premieres * January 18, 2019 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears Ice Bear and his Butler Robot Cartoon Network Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 4 Category:I